


Golden Sunlight in Forgotten Tombs

by MimeticEternity



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Memories returning slowly, Memory Loss, Reincarnation, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:57:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimeticEternity/pseuds/MimeticEternity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4518072/chapters/10276953">Faded Memories of a Broken Moon</a></p><p>After spending thousands of years locked away beneath the sands, Ahkmenrah has lost nearly all memories of his life in Egypt and of the tragedies that befell him there. After being freed by Larry Daley in the Museum of Natural History, however, Ahkmenrah gets the overwhelming feeling that they've met before, and that the unassuming night guard may hold the key to rediscovering his past.</p><p>Characters, tags, and warnings will be updated as the story progresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Again for the First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meyamoadriytu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meyamoadriytu/gifts).



> HI! I've been seriously procrastinating on this, but I hope that actually having chapters posted will motivate me to keep writing. I really hope you enjoy!
> 
> THIS IS A SEQUEL AND REFERENCES WILL BE MADE TO THE FIRST STORY. I suppose you could possibly read this without reading Faded Memories of a Broken Moon and still be able to understand what's happening, but please read that story first! Everything will make much more sense and this story will be so much richer and more painful since you'll know what happened.
> 
> Oh, and shoutout to the awesome Meyamoadriytu who really helped me start writing this sequel! I hope you like it! Gracias por todo, amiga!:D

Larry Daley hadn't known what to expect when he'd accepted a job at the Museum of Natural History, but this was certainly _not_ it. The T-Rex in the lobby was playing fetch, Theodore Roosevelt was giving him inspirational pep talks, and three old men had locked him and his son in an Egyptian tomb with giant jackals and a screaming mummy. He kept waiting for the moment when his alarm clock would go off and he'd wake up in bed, but it never happened. The jackals began to advance towards them, and, knowing what he had to do, he yelled for Nicky to duck as they ran past those giant spears.

  
"Go over there!"

  
Nicky ran to the corner and watched in growing fear as the jackals advanced. Larry pushed the stone slab off of the sarcophagus and began pulling the pins out of their locks, praying that whoever was inside wouldn't try to murder him or eat his eyes or anything. The instant the last pin was pulled out, the lid went flying across the room and slammed loudly against the wall. The mummy sat up slowly, and Larry hurriedly explained what was happening.

 

"Hey. Hi. How you doing? Sorry to bother you, but your guys there? Your jackal guys?"

  
The mummy didn't turn towards the jackals, choosing instead to face Larry, and Larry quickly grew desperate as the jackals started kneeling by the entrance.

  
"Do you think you could ask them to back off, please? We're not trying to hurt you, I think they think we are. Could you do it like now!"

  
The mummy instantly turned towards the jackals and yelled something in Egyptian, and the jackals bowed and placed their fists over their hearts.

  
"Thank you, thank you."

  
Larry felt relief wash over him, but then the mummy started growling and yelling and rising from his sarcophagus. Larry stepped back as the mummy unwrapped the bandages around his head, suddenly faced with the very real possibility that he may have his soul sucked out of him by an angry, undead corpse. The wrappings fell to reveal...

  
A face.

  
A quite handsome face, at that.

  
The mummy, or man rather, coughed up a cloud of dust, and Larry blinked both from shock and the dust in his eye.

  
"You would not believe how stuffy it is in there."

  
That voice... Larry suddenly had the strangest feeling of déjà vu. He frowned and studied the man before him, and he almost asked him if they'd met somewhere before realizing how stupid he would have sounded.

  
Ahkmenrah was having a very similar experience.

  
He stared at the man that had freed him, and he was rendered momentarily speechless at the overwhelming feeling of recognition. He also would have asked if they'd met before, if the circumstances were different. But there was no time to dwell on such strange feelings, for it was revealed that his tablet had been stolen, and their priority was to get it back before sunrise.

  
As they ran past the fallen gate of Ahkmenrah's tomb, Larry turned back and thanked the guards.

  
"Don't worry, I'll watch out for him!"

  
The jackals bowed to him, and Larry was, again, faced with the strange sensation of déjà vu. Shrugging it off, he turned and ran towards the museum's lobby, blaming the odd feelings on the fact that he was in a museum full of living exhibits and leaving it at that.


	2. A Lost Dream

Nicky was sitting at the front desk, anxiously tapping his pencil against the hard surface in hopes that words would magically appear on the blank paper before him. He huffed and sat back when nothing happened, wanting to forget about homework and play with the exhibits. He saw movement from the corner of his eye, and he looked up, smiling and waving when he saw who it was. "Hi, Ahk!"

  
"Hello, Nicholas," Ahkmenrah smiled, standing in front of the desk and playfully ruffling the boy's hair. "I noticed you looked frustrated with something. Is everything alright?"

  
Nicky put down his pencil, gesturing to the mockingly blank paper. "Actually, I have this essay I have to write for history, and I'm having trouble with it. Do you think you could help me?"

  
Ahkmenrah swallowed nervously. "What do you have to write about?"

  
"We're supposed to pick an ancient civilization and write what a normal day would be like for a person living there, with real facts and stuff like that... Hey! Maybe you could just tell me what a normal day was like for you! That'd be so cool! A day in the life of an Egyptian pharaoh. Oo, that's a good title."

  
Nicky quickly wrote down his new title across the top of the page, excitement filling him at the thought of finising the essay and learning about ancient Egyptian life. He looked up at Ahkmenrah, smiling. "So, what was a normal day like for a pharaoh?"

  
Ahkmenrah swallowed again and stared at the desk, fiddling with the bracelet on his wrist as he tried to remember something, anything about his day-to-day life back in Egypt. He felt slightly nauseated at how familiar the mental strain was to him; trying to remember details of his past was all he had done every night for thousands of years, and every time he tried it left him even more exhausted and disheartened than before. Nicky paused at the distress on Ahkmenrah's face. "Ahk? Are you okay?"

  
Ahkmenrah looked up, almost forgetting that he was no longer alone in his tomb to contemplate his past. He sighed sadly. "I am truly sorry, Nicky, but I cannot help you with this assignment."

  
"What? Why not?"

  
"Because I do not remember my life in Egypt."

  
"Really? You don't remember anything?"

  
"I remember a few things, but not enough for it to make much sense. It's like waking from a vivid dream and trying to remember it, desperately imprinting what fragments you can recall into your memory even as the rest of the dream fades away, never to be found again."

  
Nicky contemplated this for a moment. "Why don't you remember anything?"

  
Ahkmenrah looked down at the bracelet again, smoothing his thumb over the precious stones. "I spent a very long time locked away in my tomb. People are not meant to live so long, and memories can begin to fade even as we are creating them."

  
Nicky sat and pondered this some more, and Ahkmenrah looked up again, smiling gently. "Forgive me, Nicholas. It is not my place to burden you with such things. You are young and happy, and you should stay that way for as long as you can. I am sorry that I am of so little assistance to you. How about I find someone else in the museum that can help you, hm? There's certainly no shortage of historical figures here. I shall return shortly."

  
As he walked away, feeling Nicky's intelligent eyes on his back, Ahkmenrah swiped away frustrated tears and cursed the gods once more for taking away something so precious to him.


	3. Thoughts Not My Own

There were many things in the world that confused Larry Daley - taxes, daylight savings, Donald Trump, etc. But of all these things, none of them confounded him more than the thousands-year old Egyptian pharaoh currently sitting, cross-legged, on the ground in front of the caged off African Mammals exhibit. The lions and cheetahs inside growled and stepped closer to the bars at Larry's approach, but Larry paid them no attention.

  
Ever since he had freed Ahkmenrah from his sarcophagus, Larry had been constantly fighting with the myriad of thoughts and feelings that assaulted him every time he so much as thought of the pharaoh. From the instant their eyes had met that first night, Larry just _knew_ that, somehow someway, Ahkmenrah was familiar to him. It was like coming home to a place he'd never been before. Every morning, after his shift had ended and he found himself among the hustle and bustle of the city - the real world - it was easy to shrug off the odd feeling and think of a hundred and one perfectly logical reasons why Ahkmenrah seemed familiar to him. Maybe he had skimmed over a portrait of Egyptian pharaohs during his research on all the exhibits and one of them looked like Ahk, or maybe Ahk bore some resemblance to a celebrity that he couldn't name. More likely than not, the tablet was just giving off some weird juju, and Larry was feeling funny about its owner because of it.

  
Yes. Perfectly good, _rational_ explanations that helped Larry get some sleep during the day after work.

  
Only...

  
Whenever he returned to the museum at night and saw those deep, soulful eyes, he knew that Ahk was something far more than just a possible celebrity look-alike. As impossible as it was, he'd _seen_ Ahk before, but for the life of him he just couldn't figure out where or when or how or-

  
"Is it no longer considered impolite to stare?"

  
Larry jumped slightly, snapping out of his thoughts as he realized that he had indeed been staring at the sitting pharaoh the entire time. "Oh! Yeah, yeah it is, sorry. I didn't mean to, I just got, y'know, sometimes I - yeah, sorry."

  
Ahkmenrah smiled brightly and chuckled. "It's quite alright, Larry, I'm only teasing."

  
Larry smiled and shuffled nervously, eager to steer attention away from his awkward blundering. He noticed the pad of paper that was resting in Ahk's lap, and gestured to it as he walked forward. "Whatcha got there?"

  
Ahkmenrah looked down at the paper and discreetly tried to cover it with his hands. "Oh, um, it's nothing really. Just something to pass the time."

  
Larry caught a glimpse of what looked to be a drawing, and he held out a hand as he sat on the floor next to him. "Can I see?"

  
Ahkmenrah hesitated for a moment, an anxious frown beginning to pull at his eyebrows, but he handed over the drawing pad. Larry looked down and nearly dropped it in his shock, the eager expression on his face morphing to one of stunned awe. "Holy...you drew this?!"

  
Ahkmenrah nodded, gazing down at the sketch with a critical eye and frowning at every perceived flaw. Larry also studied the lines on the page, glancing up to the cheetah behind the bars of the exhibit and wondering how Ahk had managed to basically copy-paste it onto the paper before him. He swore that the magnificent creature on the page, standing tall and regal like a ruler over his lands, would jump up and take a swipe at him any minute. "Ahk, this is amazing!"

  
Ahkmenrah smiled and thanked him, graciously accepting the compliment even though the artist in him saw a million (nonexistent) flaws. Larry gazed at the drawing for a few more moments before handing the pad back to Ahkmenrah. "You're really, really good, Ahk. Where did you learn how to draw like that? Did they teach you how back in pharaoh school?"

  
Larry chuckled, but Ahkmenrah shrugged sadly and stared ahead at the animals. "Perhaps. I don't know."

  
Larry sobered quickly, suddenly remembering what Nicky had been saying to him the other day about Ahkmenrah not remembering anything about his life in Egypt. "Oh, damn, I'm sorry, Ahk, I didn't mean to..."

  
"It's alright, no harm done." An almost bitter huff of laughter escaped from Ahkmenrah's chest, surprising the both of them. "It's not like I needed those memories anyway, right? What good would they do me now, when my kingdom is forgotten and my family is long dead. It's probably for the best that I don't remember anything."

  
Larry swallowed, unsure what to say or indeed if he should say anything at all.  


_Dammit, what the hell are you supposed to say in situations like this? This is not excatly a scenario any sane person would ever find themselves in. There needs to be a book for this. I should write a book for this. How to Socialize for Dummies, Chapter 1, Comforting Ancient Amnestic Pharaohs._

  
An idea hit him then, and he tentatively broke the heavy silence that had fallen over them. "Y'know, between the internet and the museum's archives, I'm sure there's a ton of information about you and your family. If you want, I could try gathering some of it up and bringing it here for you to look at. You never know, maybe it could help jog your memory."

  
Ahkmenrah turned his head to look at him, the scowl that had been on his face softening to an expression somewhere between resigned sadness and hopeful gratitude.

  
"You would do that for me?"

  
"Yeah, of course."

  
The look of wide-eyed wonder on Ahkmenrah's face gave Larry pause, and he bit back a startled yelp when Ahkmenrah leaned forward and hugged him, thanking him quietly. After a moment, Larry brought his arms up and hugged Ahkmenrah back companionably. Ahkmenrah's scent wafted gently to his nose, and he tensed suddenly as a barrage of words hit him at once.

  
_...crisp waters and the Egyptian sun and healing lotus blossoms... Nefertum himself must have kissed the tanned skin to make it smell so divine..._  
  


...

 

_What the hell?_

 

Ahkmenrah pulled back, oblivious to Larry's internal struggle with his sanity. "It's getting early, Larry. Perhaps you should start rounding up the exhibits now?"

  
Larry glanced down at his watch and nodded in agreement, mind in a million different places at once. He stood and helped Ahkmenrah up, giving him a quick smile before saying good morning and leaving to make sure everything was in its proper place before sunrise. As Larry hurried away, he repeated the words over and over in his mind, the words that weren't his. _Egyptian sun? Healing lotus blossoms? What? Who the hell is Nefertum? And why is he kissing that tanned skin?_ The stirring of absolutely irrational jealousy rose in him, adding to the maelstrom of confusion he was experiencing. _Damn that tablet and it's weird magic juju._

  
Meanwhile, Ahkmenrah watched Larry walk away, rubbing a hand absently over his heart where a dull ache had settled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the lovely [sketch](http://furry-wolf.deviantart.com/art/Cheetah-sketch-2-300071998) I was looking at for inspiration. I don't know the artist but it's an amazing drawing!
> 
> Also, words in italics are either thoughts or extracts of thoughts/happenings from Faded Memories of a Broken Moon.


	4. Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO sorry for the wait! Thank you for staying with me! I hope you enjoy :D

THUMP!

  
Ahk yelped and jumped slighty, looking questioningly from the thick stack of books on the bench next to him to the man who had abruptly dropped them there.

  
"Oops, sorry about that, Ahk!"

  
Larry sat down on the bench as well, the books on Ahkmenrah's left and Larry on his right. Ahkmenrah had been relaxing in one of the more quiet areas of the museum, wrestling with his own thoughts without anyone to disturb him, before Larry had arrived. But now, the excitement that radiated from Larry caused an unconscious smile to appear on his face. "What's all this then?"

  
Ahkmenrah's smile only grew when he picked up the first book, a picture of an Egyptian sarcophagus on the cover.

  
"Well, I said I'd help you get your memories back, and I meant it. I figured that, y'know, we could start tonight, if you want."

  
Ahkmenrah nodded happily. "That would be wonderful, Larry!"

  
He eagerly handed Larry the book, and Larry set it down between them so it rested equally on their laps. He flipped it open to the first chapter, and together they began going through the information.

  
Larry would light up every time they came across an interesting fact, hoping that it would help Ahkmenrah.

  
_"Oo, the oldest board game from ancient Egypt was called 'Senet'. Apparently it was played by many members of the royal family."_

  
_"The staple food was bread, but there were onions, leeks, beans, figs, pomegranates, fish, cattle, beer... Dinner every night must've been amazing!"_

  
_"Amulets were believed to contain magic. Inscriptions were sometimes included on amulets for special blessings or protection. A popular amulet was the 'eye', which was associated with the god Horus."_

  
Ahkmenrah stopped Larry at that particular fact, smoothing a finger over the eye-shaped lock on his bracelet. "What does the eye of Horus mean?"

  
Larry studied the book for a moment, placing his finger over the paragraph about amulets and symbols before reading aloud. "'The _Wadjet_ is a powerful symbol of protection meant to ensure the safety and health of the bearer and provide wisdom and prosperity.'"

  
Ahkmenrah hummed and a small, fond smile crossed his face as he studied the bracelet. "Powerful symbol of protection, indeed."

  
That was the only time that Ahkmenrah felt even a slight connection to his memories, however, and after hours of slowly going through the book, he felt more disheartened than before.

  
"I'm really sorry, Larry," he started, closing the finished book and putting it back on top of the pile. "You've been so patient and kind, but I find that I am no closer to remembering anything."

  
"Hey, you have absolutely nothing to apologize for, Ahk. This is your first time learning about Egypt in, what, a couple thousand years? Don't be so hard on yourself. Besides," he clapped a friendly hand on Ahkmenrah's shoulder. "we still have all those books to get through, and I haven't even gone to the archives yet!"

  
Ahkmenrah smiled, nodding in agreement at Larry's words. He was about to thank him again, when Teddy suddenly ran in.

  
"Lawrence! There you are! Terribly sorry to interrupt, but the Huns and the Civil War soldiers have gotten into quite a disagreement over who is the champion of tonight's soccer tournament. They could very well argue until sunrise, and I thought you'd like to resolve it well before then."

  
Larry sighed in resignation and stood. "Yeah, I better go take care of it." He looked at Ahkmenrah, who had stood as well. "Sorry about this. We can continue tomorrow, Ahk."

  
Ahkmenrah stood as well. "That would be perfect. Thank you, Larry."

  
Larry smiled and nodded in farewell before running off to resolve the Huns/Civil War soldiers conflict. Teddy watched Larry leave before turning and walking towards Ahkmenrah. "Evening, son! How are you this fine night?"

  
Ahkmenrah smiled in greeting. "I am very well, thank you. And yourself?"

  
"I'm feeling great, ma boy, just great!"

  
Teddy stopped when he was in front of Ahkmenrah and noticed the books on the bench. "If you don't mind my asking, what were you and Lawrence reading about?"

  
"Oh," Ahkmenrah glanced at the books "Larry is trying to help me regain my memories of Egypt. I remember next to nothing about my life there."

  
"Really? Well, with all the new technology and information available now, I'm sure you'll have your memories back in no time! Did you make any progress tonight?"

  
Ahkmenrah sighed. "No, I'm afraid not, though I did find out that this symbol on my bracelet is one of protection."

  
Ahkmenrah held up his wrist so Teddy could see it, and Teddy ran a gentle finger over the lock and precious stones. "This is an exquisite piece of jewelry!"

  
Ahkmenrah nodded in agreement and lowered his wrist as Teddy frowned. "It's interesting; I'm almost certain I've seen it somewhere before..."

  
He stared at the bracelet for another moment before shrugging. "Ah well, perhaps I'm thinking of something else in the museum. There are certainly plenty of ancient artifacts here after all!"

  
"Yes, indeed there are."

  
They stood in silence for a moment. Teddy suddenly realized that he had never had a conversation with Ahkmenrah before, and that he himself was the one to blame for it. Guilt settled in his chest, and he somberly took off his hat and held it in his hands. Ahkmenrah watched, confused at Teddy's sudden seriousness, as Teddy spoke.

  
"Ahkmenrah, you arrived here 54 years ago, and yet you are only now able to walk freely. I could have let you out ages ago, but instead you've been trapped all this time. If I could, I would give you back all of that lost time, but the only things I can give you now are my friendship and my sincerest apologies. Ahkmenrah, I am truly sorry."

  
He held out a hand as a symbol of peace, but Ahkmenrah ignored it, instead moving forward and wrapping Teddy in a hug. "There is nothing to apologize for, my friend."

  
He stepped back, smiling at the relieved expression on Teddy's face. "You did what you thought was best for your people; I could never fault you for that. All that matters is that we are friends now, yes?"

  
Teddy laughed happily. "Yes, indeed, son! Yes, indeed."


	5. Love Gurus and Hidden Pearls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had lots of fun with this chapter, and I made it monstrously long so it's something of a belated Christmas present!

"Hey, Gigantor! Where ya off to in such a hurry?"

  
Larry skidded to a stop. He had been quickly walking past the miniatures, glancing at the displays to make sure everything was fine as he'd done so. Slightly winded, he turned and walked at a more reasonable pace to Jedediah, who was standing on the edge of his wild west display. "Oh, hey, Jed. I'm-uh-I wasn't really heading anywhere specific. Just, y'know, making my rounds."

  
"Uh-huh, sure, sure Gigantor. You're never this eager to just 'make your rounds.' Is there somethin' goin' on?"

  
Jedediah smirked as Larry fidgeted and tried to put on a nonchalant front. "What? No of course not! There's nothing-I mean there's always something happening in the museum, and I, being the night guard, gotta take care of that. But, other than that, there isn't anything going on, yeah."

  
Larry licked his lips and nodded his head as if to reaffirm his own words, trying not to analyze too deeply why, during his ramble, he had seen nothing but Ahkmenrah's smiling face in his head. Jedediah chuckled and gave him a knowing, mischievous look, but decided to let the subject drop.

 

______________________________________

 

  
In a different part of the museum, Ahkmenrah came across Octavius sitting quietly against the wall, not too far from where Ahkmenrah and Larry had studied the night before.

  
"Good evening, Octavius."

  
Ahkmenrah frowned when Octavius jumped slightly and quickly swiped his hands over his face. Octavius was too small for Ahkmenrah to be sure from that distance, but it seemed like Octavius had just wiped away tears.

  
"G-Good evening..."

  
"Octavius? Is something wrong?"

  
Ahkmenrah lowered himself so he was sitting in front of Octavius, and he could see then that he had indeed been crying. His frown deepened in concern and he lowered his hand to the miniature. "What happened? Are you alright?"

  
Octavius looked at the offered hand for a moment before climbing onto it, wobbling slightly as Ahkmenrah crossed his legs and rested his elbows on his thighs, Octavius standing in his cupped hands. 

"I...I am...I've made a terrible mistake, Pharaoh."

 

______________________________________

  
  
"Gigantor, I called ya because I wanna ask for your help with somethin'. Could ya...?"

  
He gestured to the bench in the middle of the miniatures room, and Larry nodded in an eager understanding. Jedediah had something he wanted to talk about with some privacy, and that meant it was important to the cowboy. Larry picked up Jedediah and walked over to the bench, setting him down in the center before sitting and angling his body to face him. "What is it?"

  
Jed shuffled nervously, eyes darting everywhere but Larry, and mumbled something. Larry shook his head and gestured to his own ear as he said, "Sorry, Jed, I didn't hear what you-"

  
"Can ya help me do somethin' for Octavius?"

  
Larry stared. "You...You want to do something _for_ Octavius?"

  
Jedediah nodded. "Yeah. We, um, well _I_ mostly, have been wrestlin' with... _feelin's_. I think I...I might..."

  
Larry waited, knowing what Jed wanted to say and trying not to smile like an idiot. "I think I might _like_ Octavius."

  
Larry couldn't resist. "Like, _like_ like, or just, y'know, friend like?"

  
Jed leveled Larry with a venomous glare. "Quit teasin' me! This is serious!"

  
Larry laughed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, couldn't help it. Please continue."

  
Jedediah's glare mellowed into an expression tinged heavily with regret, and Larry sobered quickly as Jedediah continued.

  
"A couple nights ago, I...said a couple things that I shouldn't have."

  
He looked off to the far wall, recalling the events as he recounted them to Larry.

 

______________________________________

 

"We were on the roof and I decided to tell him about how I feel. I thought it was the right time. I felt like our friendship was naturally escalating to this point, and that he might feel the same."

  
"I take it Jedediah did not react kindly to your confession?"

  
  
______________________________________

  
"Gigantor, I panicked! I didn't know what to think or what to do, so I just did what I thought I had to do instead of what I knew I had to do, and what I thought I had to do was be-"

  
______________________________________

  
  
"- furious! I thought he might rip my head off!"

  
"Jedediah can have a rather...fiery temper. You were not expecting his reaction?"

  
Octavius sighed shakily, swallowing and blinking rapidly to hold back tears. "That's just it - I _was_ expecting it. I ran the scenario in my head over and over again, each time with different tactics and strategies. But each time I arrived at the same outcome. I was hoping..."

  
"...You were hoping he would prove you wrong."

  
______________________________________

  
  
"I said some things - said _a lot_ of things that I didn't mean. I yelled at him. I...I hurt him, hurt 'im bad. We haven't spoken since."

  
______________________________________

  
  
"I know this may be hard to believe, but I think that Jedediah returns your feelings."

  
"You're right - that is hard to believe."

  
"Remember, he is not as capable of understanding and accepting his emotions as you are, not yet. You will have to help him, Octavius. I'm sure he didn't mean any of those things he said to you. He will come to realize that what he feels for you is much more than friendship, if he hasn't already. Give him another chance. He'll be crawling back to you in no time!"

  
Octavius chuckled, a small, hopeful smile brightening his face. "You really think so?"

  
"Octavius, even a blind man could see how much that idiot loves you."

  
______________________________________

  
  
"I was dumber than a three-legged coyote at a rodeo. But I wanna make it right. Will ya help me?"

  
Larry nodded without hesitation. "Of course. What do you need me to do?"

  
Later that night, Larry found Octavius sitting with Ahkmenrah, Octavius recounting tales of Rome and Egypt in ancient times. When Larry told Octavius that his presence was requested on the roof, he was confused by the eager smile that Ahkmenrah gave the Roman. They walked to the roof together, Larry saying nothing about the meeting as Ahkmenrah carried Octavius in his hands. They left Octavius on the roof's ledge, where a mini dinner set and an apologetic Jedediah stood waiting for him.

  
Larry and Ahkmenrah ambled leisurely through the museum after that, amused about the night's interesting events. Larry spoke first. "So, when did you become pulled into this-" he gestured funnily with his hands "-miniature love drama?"

  
Ahkmenrah laughed. "I imagine around the same time that you did. And when did you become such a love guru that you are setting up moonlit dinners for emotionally challenged couples?"

  
" 'I imagine around the same time that you did.' "

  
They both laughed, a comforting familiarity settling over them like a warm blanket. "Honestly, I hardly feel like I'm qualified to be giving anyone romantic advice."

  
"Because of your divorce?"

  
"Yeah. I mean, Erica and I are still friends, but those last few years of marriage were tough. I thought we'd be one of those couples that would be able to survive anything, but real life just isn't like that. She said that I'm a good guy, a good father and husband, and I thought so too. I guess I just wasn't good enough."

  
He sighed. "Love is hard."

  
Ahkmenrah smiled softly. "But it is more than worth it in the end."

  
Larry nodded and cleared his throat, standing straighter and putting the smile back on his face. "So, Ahk, you think you had a girlfriend back in Egypt? Maybe three or four lovely beauties for his royal highness?"

  
They chuckled, Ahk blushing and bashfully lowering his head. "I doubt I had much time to spend on such pursuits. Although..."

  
Larry watched, curious, as Ahkmenrah brushed adoring fingers over his bracelet. "I feel like whoever gave me this bracelet loved me greatly."

  
They stopped walking, and Larry looked for Ahkmenrah's nod of permission before holding Ahk's wrist in his palm, using his other hand to rotate the bracelet so he could study it. "Mhm, I'm sure they did. It's beautiful. You don't remember anything about it?"

  
"..."

  
Larry looked up, prompted by Ahkmenrah's silence, and found him staring, shocked, at Larry.

  
______________________________________

  
  
The memory came back slowly, gently, like folds of warm silk lovingly pulled back to reveal a shy pearl, sparkling and unaware of its stunning beauty. It wasn't much - the low cadence of a voice, the feel of grass beneath his feet...and those hands around his wrist, holding the bracelet - but it was enough to render Ahkmenrah speechless as he listened reverently to the voice from his past.

  
_"It's actually an ancient family heirloom. The story is that Hathor, Lady of the Stars, threw silver stones into the skies as she danced and twirled, and that these stones twinkled and glowed as they rested there, caught in her dark net. Some of the stones she threw, however, were not caught in the net, and they fell down to Earth. My ancestors found these precious stones, blessed by Hathor's grace and beauty, and wove them together in this bracelet."_

  
______________________________________

  
  
"Ahk? Ahkmenrah! What is it? Are you okay?"

  
Larry put a hand on Ahkmenrah's shoulder, ready to shake him out of whatever trance he had fallen into, when a stunning smile suddenly appeared on his face, tears falling in celebration down his cheeks. "I-I remembered something... Larry, I remember, I remember something!"

  
Larry's concern turned to delight, and he laughed and pulled Ahkmenrah into a hug, uncaring of the fact that the pharaoh was bouncing like a little girl. "Ahk, that's great! What do you remember?"

  
He pulled back as Ahkmenrah eagerly recounted the story of the bracelet's origins, enraptured by the pure joy that flew off of Ahkmenrah in dazzling rays.

  
"Wow! That's amazing! So you remember who gave it to you?"

  
The corners of Ahkmenrah's smile fell a bit, the laugh lines around his eyes smoothing out. "No, I don't remember who gave it to me. I hear his voice, though. Haha! Now I know that it is a 'he'! This is wonderful!"

  
Larry nodded and smiled in agreement, and Ahkmenrah giggled. "You know, it's funny - the man in my memory sounds almost exactly like you."

  
He started walking again, nearly skipping with delight, and Larry stood for a moment, surprised. "Yeah, yeah that is funny."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :D


	6. A Small Pebble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!

Larry whistled merrily as the museum quickly came to life around him, standing in the front lobby and spinning his flashlight around in his hand. It had been an...interesting week at the museum since the whole 'Jedtavius' fiasco. The two miniatures had made up and were now officially a couple, much to the relief and joy of their friends. Even though Jedediah was still uncomfortable with public shows of affection, it was clear to everyone that he enjoyed being with Octavius. Ahkmenrah had also made some progress. Larry smiled softly at the thought. It was truly incredible, watching Ahkmenrah slowly put the pieces of his life back together. He had only remembered tiny things (his favorite dessert had been sweet couscous, and he had had a garden outside his room), but every memory regained made Ahkmenrah light up like a Christmas tree.

  
Larry was pulled out of his musings when Rexy bounded over to him, and he pet the dinosaurs's skull as he put his flashlight back in its holder. "Hey, buddy! How you doing, huh?"

  
Rexy wagged his tail and barked, reaching behind him and removing his own rib bone. He dropped it at Larry's feet, and Larry smiled as he picked it up. "Haha, alright, but Jed and Octavius should be here any second now to play with-"

  
"Larry! Larry!"

  
"Ah, speak of the devil."

  
Larry waved at the quickly approaching toy car containing the miniatures, but he hesitated when he heard what Jed was yelling. "Gigantor! Help!"

  
Larry dropped the bone and knelt next to the car as it stopped at his feet. "What is it, guys?"

  
"It's that darned monkey!"

  
"Yes, my liege! He unlocked the cage containing the beasts of Africa!"

  
"And Ahkmenrah went to contain them!"

  
Larry's heart dropped to his stomach. "WHAT?!"

  
Adrenaline flooded his system as he sprinted past them, heading towards the Hall of African Mammals.

  
_What could he have possibly been thinking?! They'll eat him alive!_

  
Panic settled into his bones like a thick butter melting and seeping in through the pores of his marrow. He yelled for exhibits to clear the way as he flew down the halls, and not too far ahead he could see the turn that lead to the African exhibits, that lead to Ahkmenrah. He turned the corner, nearly slamming into the opposite wall with how fast he was running, and the sight that greeted him brought him to a jarring halt. Horrified tears sprang to his eyes as he watched a lionness pounce atop Ahkmenrah and knock him down, his crown clanging loudly as it tumbled across the floor. "Ahkmenrah!"

  
Larry's heart pounded with all the power of a rocket engine before stopping altogether when he heard Ahkmenrah howl...in laughter.

  
_...What?!_

  
Ahkmenrah laughed gleefully as he pet the lioness' fur, even going so far as to roll her off of him and rub her belly. A cheetah sauntered happily over to them, and Ahkmenrah smiled as he scratched its ears, continuing to pet the lioness' belly with his other hand as he did so.

  
Larry thought he was going to throw up.

  
The rest of the lions and cheetahs and various others big cats ambled out of their no-longer-caged-off exhibit, but their attention was focused solely on Ahkmenrah, who was cooing and coddling them like they were kittens instead of deadly predators.

  
Larry barely registered Jed and Octavius driving up in their motor car, or Teddy and Sacajawea approaching with caution and amazement. He could barely think at all. A fine tremor had settled into his muscles, a fine sweat beading atop his skin as his heart tried beating properly again. _Ahkmenrah could've...could've died. He could've **died**._

  
"What the **_hell_** were you thinking!"

  
Everyone in the room looked up at him, startled. Ahkmenrah's smile instantly fell at the fury he heard in Larry's voice, and he stood slowly, confused. "Larry? Wha-"

  
"Dexter lets the lions loose and your first reaction is to _play_ with them?! Jesus, Ahk! They're lions, not house cats!"

  
"Larry-"

  
"I can't believe you would do something so stupid!"  
  


"I knew what I was doing!"

  
"It doesn't matter!"

  
"How could it not matter?!"

  
"Because it's not your responsibility!"

  
They were now standing face-to-face, no more than a foot of tension-filled, crackling-with-rage space between them. They breathed heavily, and Larry continued speaking when Ahkmenrah didn't respond right away. "Dammit, Ahk, _I'm_ the night guard! When something serious goes wrong in the museum, _I'm_ the one that has to fix it! Not you, not Teddy, not anyone else!"

  
"But there's nothing wrong with accepting help, Larry!"

  
"There is when it puts you in danger!"

  
Larry ran a trembling hand through his hair and exhaled sharply, and Ahkmenrah suddenly understood why Larry was so upset.

  
_He was afraid of losing me._

  
Ahkmenrah inhaled steadily to calm himself, raising a hand to Larry's face as he did so. Larry's eyes closed in response, and Ahkmenrah tenderly smoothed his thumb over Larry's cheek. He could feel the tremor beneath Larry's skin, and his own anger faded into an awed affection for the man before him. "Larry...I'm sorry."

  
Larry's eyes opened and met his.

  
"I don't regret going to stop the lions - they could've attacked the others. But I do regret causing you such distress. It was not my intention."

  
Larry swallowed thickly and nodded, pulling Ahkmenrah into a hug to say what his voice wasn't cooperating enough to let him say. _It's okay. I forgive you. All that matters is that you're okay._ He cleared his throat and pulled back with a watery smile, which Ahkmenrah returned. They stared at each other, a peculiar feeling budding deep beneath their ribs that tingled funnily. It was warm, comfortable...familiar. Ahkmenrah blinked, feeling the tug of a memory wanting to be uncovered from the catacombs of his mind. It shyly peeked out from that inky darkness, words slowly echoing in his head - _"No one should ever have to go through that. And yet you came out of it an even better person than before. That's why I-"_

  
"Um, Lawrence?"

  
They both jerked, startled, having completely forgotten that they weren't alone. Teddy and Sac, Jed and Octavius, and even Attila and the Huns were gathered around, staring at them, feeling like they were intruding on something private. Ahkmenrah nearly cursed aloud as the memory, frightened, scurried back into the dark recesses of his mind.

  
"Sorry to...interrupt," Teddy continued, glancing between the two men, "but what's to be done about our cat problem?"

  
Teddy gestured with his shotgun to the lions and cheetahs meandering around the hallway. Larry shook his head to clear it of any remaining anger-induced fog, and looked at said cats. "Uuumm..."

  
Ahk nudged Larry's arm and smirked. "I've got this, Larry."

  
And with that, Larry watched, wonder and affection tugging his lips up into a smile, as Ahkmenrah gathered all of the loose cats and locked them back up in their exhibit.

 

______________________________________

 

"I think that damn monkey gave me an idea for a new invention - The Unloseable Key Ring. What do you think? Pretty good, huh?"

  
Ahkmenrah chuckled and shrugged. "Honestly, I wouldn't know, but with how excited you are it must be a good idea."

  
They were sitting on the same bench where they had been studying throughout the week, the museum around them quiet in the early morning hours. Ahk fidgeted anxiously, and Larry noticed - he'd been doing it since their earlier confrontation. "Is...something wrong?"

  
Ahkmenrah looked up, a forced smile halfway formed on his lips and dismissive words ready to fall from his tongue, but he hesitated when he saw the open concern on Larry's face. "Um...Actually, yes. Earlier, a memory was coming back to me, an important one, I think. But when Teddy spoke I lost my concentration, and now I can't remember what it was."

  
He tugged on the bracelet. "It...It's frustrating. It reminds me of all those years in my tomb, screaming at the darkness and begging it to return my memories to me. It scares me."

  
Ahkmenrah finished in a whisper, fingers instinctively going to wrap around the bracelet.

  
"Hey," Larry took Ahkmenrah's left hand in both of his, "you don't have to be scared. You're not in that tomb, and you're not alone. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere. I prom-"

  
"Don't."

  
A sudden foreboding had settled in Ahkmenrah's chest, like a stone falling into the pit of his heart - a small pebble in comparison to the mountain that was waiting to collapse from within the yawning chasm of his mind. "Don't make promises that you can't keep."

  
His almost primal reaction to Larry's words gave the both of them pause. Larry nodded, deciding not to push the issue. "Alright. Well, right now, I'm here..."

  
_...and whatever happened yesterday and whatever will happen tomorrow cannot harm you now._

  
Larry froze, words from a memory he never remembered having echoing behind his eyes once more. Quickly, he smiled and squeezed Ahkmenrah's hand, not wanting to show how shaken he was by hearing words he'd never said. Ahkmenrah's hand was trembling in Larry's - he had heard them too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are greatly loved and appreciated! :D


	7. Reincarnation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT. For some reason, this chapter gave me a very hard time. I knew what I wanted to write, but it just wouldn't come out. Like writer's constipation. 
> 
> Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy!

"Have you ever...remembered doing things that you know you've never done?"

  
"... Are you-"

  
"No, I'm not on any drugs and I haven't been drinking."

  
Larry was standing in Erica's living room, waiting for Nicky to come down with his stuff so that they could be off. He had been itching to ask someone that question since the first time it'd happened to him, but after what had happened at the museum the night before, he couldn't wait any longer.

  
Erica sighed and decided that she'd humor her ex-husband. "No, Larry, I can't say that I've ever remembered doing something that I've never done."

  
Larry nodded and put his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, that sounds about right."

  
Nicky came down then, excited about getting to spend the rest of the day with his dad (and the night with the museum exhibits). Larry turned to him, smiling, and ruffled his hair. "Hey there, kiddo. All set?"

  
"Yup!"

  
"All right, let's go."

  
Erica kissed Nicky on the head and waved goodbye as they walked out the door, frowning at Larry's odd question before mentally shrugging and banishing it from her thoughts.

  
Despite the cold, December weather, Nicky insisted that they go out for ice cream. Larry laughed and joked that they'd be human popsicles, but that didn't deter either of them. They walked to a nearby ice cream shop, talking about sports and school and how Nicky had gotten an A+ on his paper about Christopher Columbus. They sat at a table near the window, happily scooping up their sundaes as the people outside hustled to and fro like restless ants. A contented silence had settled around them when Nicky paused, plastic spoon hanging in his mouth. His dad seemed to be... daydreaming. _That's weird,_ Nicky thought. Larry was not one to get lost in his own head, especially when he got to spend time with his son. Nicky frowned and slowly removed the spoon from his mouth. "... Dad?"

  
Larry jumped slightly, eyes snapping back to Nicky and cheeks flushing slightly. "Oh! Yeah-uh- sorry, Nicky, did you say something?"

  
Nicky giggled. "No."

  
Larry nodded absently, spinning the spoon in his plastic sundae cup - Nicky frowned again. "Hey, Dad? Can I ask you something?"

  
Larry looked up, nodding eagerly this time. "Yeah, of course. What is it?"

  
"Do you have a girlfriend?"

  
If Larry had had any ice cream in his mouth, he would've choked on it and spat it out and farted all at the same time."A girlfriend?!"

  
"Yeah. Like mom has Don, but, you know, a girl."

  
"I know what a girlfriend is, Nicky! Why do you think I have one?"

  
"I don't. Well, I didn't."

  
"What?! I do not have a girlfriend!"

  
Nicky giggled again. "You're lyyyyiiinng."

  
"No, I'm not! What-ha-why would you think I'm lying?"

  
"I just know. You're a really bad liar, Dad. You get all nervous and stuff. Like you are now."

  
"Well, you make me nervous, bud, with how intelligent you are."

  
Nicky gave Larry an unimpressed look at his attempt to distract him with flattery. Larry huffed. _Damn smart kid. Takes after his father, of course._

  
"...So who is she?"

  
"Nicky! I don't have a girlfriend."

  
"But you like someone don't you. Like, _like_ like," Nicky wiggled his eyebrows.

  
_Yup, definitely takes after me._ "Nooo, I don't like like anyone."

  
Nicky suddenly got really excited. "Oh wow, Dad! Who is it? Who is it? Do I know them? Do they like hockey? If they like hockey then you have my blessing to get married."

  
Larry laughed heartily. "I'll be sure to let this nonexistent person know that."  
He stood and Nicky followed, all but bouncing with excitement. "But they do exist! Who is it, Dad! Tell me!"

  
"Nicky," Larry started as he threw his cup away, "I promise, I don't like anyone. Ah ah!" He stopped Nicky before he could protest. "Let's leave it at that. Now come on, we gotta get some sleep - it's gonna be a long night."

  
__________________

 

"Bully! Good evening, Lawrence! And good evening to you as well, young Nick!"

  
Nicky smiled and waved. "Hi, Mr. President!"

  
Rexy all but leaped towards them when he saw that Nicky was there, happily barking and nudging Nicky with his head. Nicky laughed and looked at his dad imploringly. "Pleeeaaasssee, Dad!"

  
Larry used his _gonna-try-to-be-an-authoritative-father_ voice. "Have you finished your homework?"  
  


"Yup!"

  
"And you've started your English project?"

  
"Uh...define 'started.'"

  
"What is this a spelling bee? Come on, Nicky, you know the rules - no playing until your homework is done."

  
"Pleeeaaaasssseee?"

  
"Nicky-"

  
"Good evening, Larry."

  
Larry whirled around, his authoritative voice dissolving into stammering and stuttering almost immediately. "Oh! Uh-Hey! Hi, Ahk! How-uh-How's it going?"

  
Ahkmenrah smiled. "It's going very well, thank you. How are you?"

  
"I'm-uh-I'm great!"

  
"That's very good." Ahk noticed Nicky standing behind Larry, and his face instantly brightened. "Nicky!"

  
He held his arms open and Nicky gladly ran forward and hugged him. "Hi, Ahk!"

  
Ahkmenrah ruffled Nicky's hair affectionately, and Larry smiled fondly to see how well they got along. Ahkmenrah bounced with excitement. "Nicky and I are going to ride around on Rexy!"

  
Ahkmenrah was coaxing Rexy to lean down, and Larry stammered. "Actually, Nicky hasn't finished his homework yet, so he's not allowed to play."

  
Ahkmenrah pouted playfully. "Pleaasse, Larry? Nicky is only here once a week after all. Can he not enjoy his time here?"

  
Larry melted. "Well-uh... _sigh_...alright, alright."

  
Ahkmenrah thanked Larry giddily - Nicky gaped, but said nothing - Teddy just smirked knowingly. Larry sighed again as Ahkmenrah and Nicky rode off, and Teddy clapped him on the shoulder. "He's a wonderful boy, Lawrence! He clearly makes you very happy."

  
"Huh? Oh - yeah - Nicky is a good kid."

  
"I was talking about Ahkmenrah."

  
Larry looked at Teddy, blushing. "Um, yeah! He is a...yeah-well-I-"

  
"Don't be afraid, Lawrence! Inaction is the seed of regret. Why, if I had never gathered the courage to tell Sacajawea-"

  
"Oh! That reminds me, I have to speak to her!" Larry began backing away. "Inaction is the seed of regret, don't be afraid, Ahkmenrah's wonderful - yup, got it! Thanks, Teddy!"

  
Larry hurried away, leaving Teddy to shake his head and smile ruefully. Larry sighed in relief as he headed towards Sacajawea's exhibit. He really did have to speak to her, but he was grateful that that had given him a reason to escape - that was a conversation he just wasn't ready to have yet. "Geez, first Nicky and now Teddy. What's next?"

  
He turned the corner into the Hall of North American mammals. Sacajawea was sitting on a bench, humming softly as she pet a small bunny resting in her lap. Larry approached her, and she looked up. "Hello, Larry."

  
Larry smiled. "Hey, Sac. Mind if I...?"

  
He gestured to the space next to her, and he sat down when she nodded. "What's on your mind, Larry?"

  
Larry fidgeted for a moment. "So, sorry if this is, like, a taboo topic or something - I did a little research today but I figured I'd just ask you - straight from the horse's mouth, y'know? Not that you're a horse! That's just a saying that means going straight to the source. Horses are pretty awesome, though, sacred to your people, I think. Was that offensive? That was offensive wasn't-"

  
"Larry."

  
"Right. Sorry." Larry took a breath. "Sac, what do you know about reincarnation?"

  
A surprised noise escaped Sacajawea's throat. "Reincarnation?"

  
Larry nodded, and Sac thought for a moment. "Reincarnation is when a human being is reborn onto the Earth in a different body. Sometimes, they are reborn as an animal, but mostly they come back as people."

  
"But why are they reincarnated?"

  
Sacajawea studied Larry for a moment, but continued. "Amongst my people, it is believed that people are reincarnated so that their souls may be completed. If a soul is not complete or dies before its time, then it is sent back to live on this earth again so that it may find peace and become whole. Those are just the beliefs of my people - every culture has their own, but I imagine that they're all similar."

  
Larry cleared his throat. "And when people are reincarnated, is it possible for them to have...memories from their past life?"

  
Sacajawea nodded. "If the memories of their past life are powerful enough, or if they're somehow needed for the soul to be completed, then yes, it is possible." She sighed. "Larry, what's going on? Why the sudden inquiry about reincarnation?"

  
Larry leaned forward, resting his elbows on his thighs, and wrung his hands together. "Sac...I don't...I've been having thoughts lately - memories, really. Memories I've never had before, and I don't know. I watched some tv thing a while ago about a kid who said he remembered dying in a fire, and another kid who said she remembered having different parents, and it was about reincarnation. I didn't think anything of it. But now..."

  
"You think you are a reincarnation of a past life?"

  
Larry huffed out a strained laugh. "Maybe I've just finally gone crazy. I'm sitting next to Sacajawea in a museum full of living exhibits questioning if I had a past life. I mean, with the job I have, who wouldn't start hearing voices in their head?"

He stood. "Yeah. It must just be the stress. Or the weird magical tablet down the hall. Or both. Both? Both is good."

  
He chuckled to himself at the reference that Sac didn't get. She stood as well, holding the bunny in her arms. "But Larry, if you are a reincarnation-"

  
"I'm _not_ a reincarnation. I'm Larry Daley. That's the only person I've ever been and ever will be. And even if I am a reincarnation, it doesn't matter now. My past self had his chance, y'know? If he messed up badly enough that I had to be sent back to do it again, then I don't want anything to do with him."

  
There was suddenly a distant crash, and Larry shook his head. "I better go check that out." He gave Sacajawea a hug, mindful of the bunny in her arms. "Thanks, Sac. I really appreciate it."

  
Sacajawea smiled. "Anytime, Larry."

  
He hurried away, and she watched him go.


End file.
